Something Sweet As Candy
by XxXmannequinXxX
Summary: A few years after the 2005 movie. People change over time... Charlie is 17 goes to a High School in Nebraska and brings a friend home. How will Wonka react? WWOC Chap. 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie. He is property of Tim Burton and Ronald Dahl. I own pretty much everything else.

Laura took her seat in the back of the class. She was the first to arrive, but soon more Juniors joined her in American Lit. She got out her laptop and checked her e-mail. She had no new messages. She shut her laptop. Pride of the state, her school was issued over 2,000 laptops for the students. Not many people e-mailed her, and she didn't have much more use for the computer other than music. Westside High authority kept warning people about only using the machines for academic use, but they never did anything. Finally the teacher arrived and class was ready to start. Mrs. Armitage went to the board and began to write. She kept having to erase for she swears she has some sort of 'writing big on any surface' disability. She didn't notice the new kid, but Laura did. He looked around the room, slightly scared. He decided to take the easy way out and sit in back next to Laura. She watched as he slowly walked towards her. She observed him: brown hair, very plain, not ugly. He was almost cute. He finally sat down.

He looked over to her, hesitated and spoke, "Hello, my name is Charlie."

"Hello Charlie, I'm Laura!"

They ceased talking when the teacher stopped writing and began to preach to them about the importance of homework. Laura looked sleepily at the teacher but Charlie looked Laura over. She had long black hair, emo bangs in the front. She was wearing all black and had pale skin. The pale skin made him think of someone he knew. She was very pretty. She did her make-up beautifly and though she wore all black she looked beautiful. She was wearing a velvet skirt with some skater shoes with these heart things on them. Her shirt had big beautiful, classical looking sleeves. He then paid attention to the teacher.

He didn't notice Laura move. She got out some markers and looked over her green notebook. She finally found a place on the front that was not drawn on. She drew a bloody angel for the rest of the 30 minutes. She was a perfectionist. She made sure everything from the wings to the sword to the blood was real looking and flawless. Charlie looked over and was in awe. All her drawings were very good. He felt like blood should be running over her desk. Finally the bell rang. Everyone got up from their desks and made their way out. Laura put on her black messenger bag and she began walking twards the door but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Laura, wait a minute!" Said Charlie. He struggled with his books. She walked back to him and took a couple and carried them for him. He had bigger books than her. She read the top one's title: "An Intense look into Advanced Algebra". She realized that he was a smart kid and thought that was cool.

"Thanks," he said somewhat shyly.

"You should think about getting a bag for those."

They then walked in silence through the crowded halls of the school. Laura said 'Hi' to a couple people she knew. They finally walked outside. Laura squinted her eyes. It was too bright and her eyes were about to water. She walked past everyone and went to the far end of the courtyard to where there was grass. She stopped under a tree that was growing beautiful pink flowers. She sat down and Charlie did the same.

She spoke. "Sorry, I can't introduce you to people. Everyone's sick with that strep that's going around."

"Oh, it's all right."

They had spent about a half an hour getting to know each other, when Laura's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it and checked the screen "4:02 - Mom". She answered it, as her mother explained that she was busy and her step-father was also. In other words, she needed a ride. She closed her phone and asked Charlie, but he seemed very undecided. She studied his face and she could see the debate in his brown eyes. Finally, he decided.

"Sure," he said weakly. "I think we should leave now. I need to get home."

He gathered his stuff and Laura again helped with his books. They walked behind the school. They walked past the parking lot to a place with trees. Suddenly Laura noticed an odd glass chamber. The door opened and Charlie stepped in. She gave him an odd look. He just gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to get in. So she stepped in. Now she was very curious of Charlie. Soon the contraption lifted into the air, which surprised Laura causing her to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you."

"It's all right. What is this thing?"

"An elevator!"

Charlie then joined Laura on the floor and she sat up. They continued talking from where they left off just minutes ago. They were both surprised when they finally landed.

"Well it was great getting to know you Charlie. And you seem quite interesting, I would greatly enjoy going to your place of residence some time." She gotten herself used to saying that as not to offend poor people, though she doubted he was poor. She might offend him if she said house, too. He was probably rich.

"I'll have to talk that over with Wonka first."

"Who?"

"Forgot what I said."

"Ok."

She got off and they waved their goodbyes. She watched as he flew up in the air in his odd glass _elevator. _She then made her way through the house, and into her room. She got out her homework, but found it impossible to work on. She really wanted to know where Charlie lived.


	2. Alice in Wonderland

_**Thanks for the reviews guys.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie, Wonka or most of the factory. They are property of Tim Burton and Ronald Dahl. I own pretty much everything else.

The next day of school went by quickly. Charlie and Laura hadn't seen each other all day, and they didn't even have Lit. today. When school was over Laura quickly ran outside. Teachers yelled at her to slow down but she answered with a "Fuck you" before they even had a chance to chase after her. She finally zoomed into sunlight and didn't mind the blinding effect as she raced past her peers. She looked to the pink tree and there Charlie was. She pumped her legs harder and when she reached him she bent over, clearly out of breath. Charlie laughed.

"Anyway, I talked to Mr. Wonka. And I have the news you've been waiting for... You can come over TODAY!"

Laura squealed with glee. She got out her cell phone and made a quick call to her mother. Then her and Charlie went to the spot behind the school and got into the elevator. They both sat down as it lifted into the air. And yet again they picked up their conversation from the day before. After about an hour they were done and felt like they'd known each other all their lives. Then they just enjoyed the ride. After a while Charlie spoke.

"Almost there!"

Laura looked ahead. She saw a huge factory. She'd never seen anything like it. She quickly glanced at her watch. 5:30. They had flown for little over two hours. She watched as they flew over the factory and began to fly downwards twards it. Laura gasped but the elevator went through a hole and they landed in a big room filled with machinery.

"This Laura, is my chocolate factory. Well it will be mine in a few years. Right now it's Mr. Willy Wonka's."

After he said that an odd man appeared. She assumed he was Willy Wonka. She looked him over; he had a hat, pale skin, and a big dark red coat. He was quite handsome. He spoke.

"Did someone say my name?"

"Yes Mr. Wonka. This is Laura. And Laura, this is Willy Wonka."

Laura offered her hand, but he ignored it and walked off mumbling, "Chocolate and candy is fine and dandy."

"Sorry, he's kind of shy," Charlie apologized for the man.

"Oh, that's perfectly all right," Laura said, perfectly understanding though she thought the man was quite weird.

Then for about an hour Charlie gave her a tour of the factory. Laura studied a machine in the _Invention Room _when a small man walked in and whispered something to Charlie.

"Sorry Laura! I have some business to attend to for a while. Feel free to explore! And if you get lost just as one of these small men. They are called Oompa Loompas."

Then he dashed out of the room. Laura soon walked out and went down a corridor to her left. She went down it a bit, briefly looking in the rooms.

'I wish I lived here! This place is so cool! I feel like Alice in Wonderland…' She thought.

She passed a room that was all blue and had a single silent machine in it... and by the Machine was Willy Wonka. He was pacing. Laura stared at him wondering what he was thinking about. She hadn't realized that she'd been staring, but then he noticed her.

"Oh, sorry! Charlie told me I could explore!" She apologized.

Then embarrassed she quickly walked away, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by a warm smile.

"No! It's all right! You know, it's good that Charlie's made a friend! Come, follow me!"

She giggled at how excited the man sounded. He began to walk off and she followed him through the winding corridors. Finally they reached a relatively normal looking one. He opened one of the doors and walked in. Laura took a step in and looked around. This was a huge bedroom, with a big bed, fireplace, and couch. Everything was of great quality in dark rich colors. She espied a door on the right side of the room. She was in awe at the room, but realizing that she was in his bedroom she gave a questioning look.

He looked away and said, "Don't worry... I only want to talk."

He offered her a seat on the blue couch and she sat. It was very comfortable. He sat on the opposite side. He asked her questions and she answered and for about twenty minutes they talked. In that time she'd spilled her life's story and he'd... barely covered his own. She felt that was all right, she understood. She's like that sometimes, but with the people she likes she opens up quickly.

"I see you've finally talked to Wonka," said a voice from the door.

Startled Laura looked over to it and there was Charlie.

He spoke again, "It's 7:00, I think we should get you home."

Laura stood up, as did Mr. Wonka.

"Well it was nice meeting you," She said. He suddenly gave her a hug, but quickly he backed off and walked out of the room. So she walked out of the room as well and her and Charlie walked through the halls.

That night Laura couldn't sleep. She really wanted to return to the factory. She loved every part of it and she thought the 'oompa loompas' were funny. And she really liked Wonka. Little did she know that he was lying in his bed, awake as well. He tried to concentrate on new ideas for candy, but she kept floating into his mind. Eventually they both got to sleep only to have dreams filled with eachother…


	3. Bittersweet Spell

_**Thanks again for the reviews guys. They are greatly appreciated.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie, Wonka or most of the factory. They are property of Tim Burton and Ronald Dahl. I own pretty much everything else.

Three Weeks Later

Laura and Charlie hadn't had much time together after that. The homework got too intense, so of course she hadn't seen Wonka since. Luckily now, it was the first day of intersession, a five-day weekend. Well actually, now it was night and Laura was in bed asleep. Her dreamless sleep was interrupted and she was awoken by an odd noise. She got up and went to her window. She saw Charlie and his elevator. He'd hit a tree, but he was OK. She got on a robe and went outside.

"Bucket, what are you doing here?"

"Well I hadn't seen much of you and Mr. Wonka suggested that perhaps we have you over for a few nights. I know we won't do anything tonight, but this will give you a chance to get used to your room."

"Ok! Just let me get a few things."

She went back inside and threw some things in a bag. She placed it by the door and went to her parent's room. They were slightly angry but they let her go. She got her bag and went back outside to Charlie. They got in the elevator and sat down. Almost as soon as she was on, she fell asleep again.

She was awoken when they landed. The door opened and an oompa loompa took her bag. Charlie followed him and sleepily she did too. She was too tired to pay attention to where they were going. Finally they came to a stop.

"This is your room. I am rather tired. We can have fun tomorrow. Goodnight."

She sleepily replied, " 'Night."

Then Charlie walked away. Laura became fully awake when this hallway became familiar as she realized where she was. Right next to Mr. Wonka's room! As she stared at his door he came out. He froze, startled. But then he gave a nervous laugh and seemed to relax.

He said, "Oh yes, I almost forgot you're staying here!"

Laura laughed. "Yeah. If I may ask, why is my room so close to yours and not Bucket's?"

"Well it's so I can monitor my guests better."

She gave him an odd look.

"You know... so people don't steal... my chocolate and such... not that I thought you would..." He trailed off and Laura could swear she saw his flawless white face blush. He turned away and she saw him whisper, "Dammit."

Then they were in a silence. Breaking this odd silence Laura said, "Well I am rather tired, so I should go to bed. I bid you goodnight."

He replied, "Goodnight, starshine. The Earth says goodbye."

She giggled as she went into her room. She carefully closed the door and she heard him do the same. Suddenly tears filled her eyes. She walked a few feet into her large room and backed herself against the wall to her left. She slowly went down it, and hit her head on something. When her butt was firmly on the ground she looked up. She had hit her head on a doorknob. She was against a door... a door that seemed to lead to Mr. Wonka's room! Well, now that she was alone she could think. Oddly enough she really liked Mr. Wonka. Age meant nothing to her, only what the heart felt. He probably didn't feel the same. She wondered how she was going to get through these next couple of days.

She sat there in silence until her voice escaped her lips in the form of Bittersweet by Apocalyptica (Feat. Ville from HIM and Lauri from The Rasmus). "Bittersweet, I want you. I've wanted you. And I need you, I've needed you." Laura stopped singing and got up. She could swear that she head someone else sing, "I won't give up, I'm possessed by her. I'm bearing the cross, she's turning into my god." She went over her bed, took off her pants and got into her bed. Briefly thought of Wonka invaded her thoughts as she surrendered to sleep.

Other P.O.V.

Willy went back to his room. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he thought. He then espied the door that led to her room. He could go through it. No! He told himself. But he walked over to it anyway. He sat in front of it then pushed himself against it. As he did he hit his head on the doorknob. Finally, he let thoughts invade his head. 'I keep fudging up! I really like Laura. No! I can't! I'm too old for her and she'd never feel the same. But why should age make a difference? Well, it doesn't matter! She'd never like me. So I'll just sit here and clear my mind.' But then he heard an angel sing, "Bittersweet, I want you. I've wanted you. I need you, I've needed you." Then it stopped. Suddenly he heard his own voice, "I won't give up, I'm possessed by her. I'm bearing the cross, she's turning into my God." 'What if she heard me? Fiddlesticks!' Quickly he jumped in his bed. He gave in to sleep quickly with dreams filled with her.


	4. Seeming Different

_**Thank you all very much again!**_

_** And today I am in the mood to right this! This awesome guy asked me out tonight! YAY!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie, Wonka or most of the factory. They are property of Tim Burton and Ronald Dahl. I own pretty much everything else.

Regular P.O.V.

Laura woke up and looked around. It was still quite dark out. She checked her bedside clock, it's blue lights saying 1:33 AM. She tried to get back to sleep, but thoughts of Mr. Wonka kept invading her mind. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd gone to the door and opened it. She espied a sleeping Willy Wonka. She couldn't help herself. She quietly walked over to his bed, slightly lifted up the blankets and crawled in. She snuggled against his body, taking in his sweet scent. But this caused him to awaken. She felt him jump.

He whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep," She sweetly replied.

She then re-snuggled into him, really feeling his warmth. He kissed the top of her head and put one arm around her, the other stroking her head. She then succumbed to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to sunlight on her eyes. She opened them to see a still sleeping Willy Wonka. She checked his bedside clock. 8:30 AM. She noticed a dot in the lower left corner and concluded that he had an alarm set. She checked what time. 9:00 AM. She carefully got out of his bed, careful not to wake him. She then went through the door and into her room. She continued walking and went to her bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. She put on her make-up and then she checked her clock. 9:23 AM. She then heard a knock at her door. She went to it and it was Charlie who informed her that she needs to strip down to everything but her unmentionables (when he said that he blushed), put on a robe and meet him in the eatable room.

"I had to beg Mr. Wonka to let me do this," he said.

"Do what?"

"You'll see."

So she did as she was told and when she got to the room she looked around. She spotted Charlie and some oopma loompas at the chocolate riverbank. When she got closer she noticed... diving suits.

"We are going to put those on and swim in the chocolate. Down there somewhere the oopma loompas have put a golden statue. First one to find it wins."

"Wins what?"

"Hmmm. Well nothing I guess, I've just always wanted to do this."

She laughed, "Ok."

So they turned away from each other and put on the wet suits, with the oompa loompas helping the best they could. Then they went to the bank as Charlie yelled, "GO!" They jumped into the chocolate. This was a feeling like non-other. It was warm and thick. Laura dove under. Unlike water, she stayed under easier though she couldn't see a thing. After about five minutes of searching and nothing, she just decided to gently glide through the gunk. It was very relaxing. She got lots in her thoughts, yet again of Mr. Wonka. Did she dream what had happened? Did he like her perhaps? The flood of never ending thoughts was interrupted when she felt something hard hit her head. She straightened herself and reached out and wrapped her hand around the object as she felt someone else grab her hand. She then went up to the surface and soon Charlie came as well. He ripped off his mask.

"I almost had it!" He pouted.

"Haha."

They looked to the bank. There was Mr. Wonka, and an oopma loompa motioning Charlie over. The small man whispered something to him and he ran off promising it wouldn't be long. She swam to the bank.

"I congratulate you," greeted Wonka.

"Well thank you, Mr. Wonka."

Then silence. He looked around and then spoke again.

"I guess I'll have to leave so you can get out of that and get your robe back on."

"Oh not at all," She replied as she lifter herself out of the chocolate and peeled the suit off. His eyes got big and he looked over her body. She had a beautiful, curvy, pale body. She then put her robe back on.

"Good day, Mr. Wonka."

She then made her way back to her room. She realized that she hadn't checked her cell phone in a while. She checked it. One new text message. She read it.

"hey its sum1 u no... if u want 2 no who u need 2 go 2 sokol 4 a secret concert 2nite 8. hope 2 c u there."

That was an odd message. She glanced at the clock. 11:12 AM. She really wanted to know who called. She called her friends and told them to meet her at school. She planned to take the elevator there and drive the rest of the way with her friends. She left her room and walked twards the Bucket's house, but as she did she encountered Wonka. He was talking to himself until he noticed her. He made a nervous giggle.

She spoke, "Mr. Wonka, I am leaving here to go to a concert around five."

"All right... I'll find Charlie and tell him. Then I must get back to my chocolate."

Then he wondered off. Laura made her way to the eatable room and when she got there she saw a pick-nick table set up.

Mrs. Bucket greeted her, "Hello dear! I was about to go get you! It's time for lunch."

And what a great lunch it was. But neither Charlie nor Wonka were there...

Other POV

Willy paced around the inventions room. The oompa loompas looked at him.

"I know, I know... I need to go talk to her."

So he walked out and headed for Laura's room. Thoughts began to run through his head.

"What if I imagined her coming to my room? What if that scene with the chocolate dive was just a coincidence? What if she was actually a spy? I really, really like her. I just don't know what to do. Well, maybe-"

He had been looking down. He looked ahead and there she was. His voice caught in his throat. All he could let out was a nervous giggle.

"Mr. Wonka, I am leaving here to go to a concert around five."

Finally he found his voice, "All right... I'll find Charlie and tell him. "

Then he quickly walked off leaving her there. He walked around and asked an oompa loompa where Charlie was. He was just outside the TV room. So Wonka walked through the hallways and got into one of his beloved elevators. Finally it stopped and there was Charlie. He stepped out and stood in front of him.

"Um, Laura has to go into town tonight... She's leaving around five..."

"You've seemed different lately Wonka. Does it have to do with Laura?"

"Yes."

"You like her don't you? I can tell by the way you look at her."

"You're right, Charlie. And I just don't know what to do. I don't know if she even likes me back. How do you feel about this?"

"It's kind of creepy that you like her. I mean you are so much older than her, even though you don't age. But she's preached to me about her philosophys on love and age and age should have nothing to do with it. It if helps, I think she looks at you the same way, with the same emotion in her eyes."

"You really think?"

For a second Charlie had an odd look cross his face. A look of jealousy,"Yes."

Silence. Wonka was thinking and Charlie had run out of things to say. Finally Wonka stopped thinking.

"I think we should go to that con-cert."


	5. Her Past

_**Thank you all very much again! Keep the reviews coming! 3**_

_**And I think that Wonka would like someone younger than himself with his sweet candy attitude. That's just me.**_

_**In this chapter, Ollie and The Airport Scene are real! So check them out at Myspace: TheAirPortScene**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie, Wonka or most of the factory. They are property of Tim Burton and Ronald Dahl. I own pretty much everything else.

Regular P.O.V.

Laura went with her plan and her, Charlie and Wonka had flown to the school. Now she was with her friends. She glanced at the car's digital clock. 7:06.

"Are we there yet!"

"Almost," answered Christine who was in the passenger seat. Next to her was Brandon who just took a turn causing Marissa to lean over in Laura's direction. Finally the car came to a stop. The foursome got out of the car and walked twards the line, but before they could a guy with long brown hair stopped them.

"Hey Laura. It's me Ollie Park, from Leichster."

"Oh my god, HEY!"

Laura then jumped into Ollie's arms. They stood like that for a few seconds and then they finally parted.

"Let's go inside, so you can meet the rest of the band."

Laura and her friends followed behind him and Ollie introduced them to the band. Then her friends went on the main floor as Ollie and her caught up with each other. It'd been forever since they'd talked. He lived in England. They used to talk online and one day they just stopped talking. Then she found his band on Myspace and they briefly talked. Turns out they won Battle of the Bands and were really popular in England. So now they were playing a small concert here with As I Lay Dying and a local band opening. As people began to pile in Ollie had to get ready and Laura had to get on the main floor. She was right next to the stage. She looked around. This was the bigger Sokol arena; lot of floor space and even an upper level. Finally the opening band came out. It was WiKiD SysteM. This was not good. This was a band with people from her school. They hated her. And she was right next to the stage. She backed up and went into the center of the floor. But they saw her.

Justin went to the mic and said, "Don't you just hate poser chicks that stalk people!"

As they played she just let herself get thrown around the pit. Finally they were done and she was at peace. As I Lay Dying set up and played.

"FOREVER, YOUR EYES--"

And right away the moshing started. This time she was in a better mood and she moshed the hardest. She just loved a good mosh. She was extremely tired by the time they were over. Next was The Airport Scene. They set up and played. They had a calmer sound and for that she, and many people around her were thankful. Twards the end Ollie went up to the mic.

"A couple years ago I used to talk to this awesome chick online. This chick writes songs and she's here with us tonight. And now I ask that she come to the stage now. Laura?"

She made her way to the stage.

"Would you do us the honors of singing Tears of Depression?"

"Sure."

Then the band started to play music that went very well with it.

"Sad little girl crying alone in her room. But she doesn't know that it's gonna be her tomb. She walks around silent pretending that she's numb. You all believe it and for that you're really dumb. What makes you think anything is real? Is it the fact that you can feel? Is it the fact that you can cause harm? Or the fact that you can cut your-"

"Arm," growled Ollie.

They kept on singing until finally it ended.

"Well this has been a great night folks. As you leave we would like to leave you with a duet between me and Laura. It's Close My Eyes Forever."

They sang and they both felt a warmth. They were good friends and music was bringing them together. They even sounded great together. The crowd agreed. Finally they finished their duet and Laura and Ollie said their goodbyes as him and his band had more affairs to tend to. She went outside, extremely tired. She looked around for her friends. She didn't see them…

Other POV – 7:06

"Where are they!" asked Willy.

"They're traveling by car, it's going to take long… Wait! There they are!" yelled Charlie.

They both looked across the street to watch Laura and her friends get out of the car. They walked twards to door and then a long haired boy started talking to him. Laura leapt into his arms. Willy felt a pang of jealousy. He turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, I think she loves him…" Said a heartbroken Willy.

"Don't worry, they are only friends. I'm sure. She didn't even kiss him. Come on, let's get in line."

So they got in line and slowly it lurched forward. When they got inside they decided to go to the upper level. When they got up there they looked out over the crowd and spotted Laura. He watched her stare impatiently at the stage. Some guys came out and Laura suddenly seemed desperate to get away.

"Don't you just hate poser chicks that stalk people!" Said one of them into the mic. Willy was furious, but he couldn't do anything. He watched let herself get thrown around. This made him very sad, but he couldn't go down there and help her. When the band was done another came on. He watched as Laura's attitude changed and she began to push people around. He was happy she was enjoying herself. When it was over she was on the verge of collapsing.

"A couple years ago I used to talk to this awesome chick online. This chick writes songs and she's here with us tonight. And now I ask that she come to the stage now. Laura?"

Willy watched as she made her way to the stage.

"Would you do us the honors of singing Tears of Depression?"

"Sure."

Willy watched as she sang, seeing the crowd eat it up.

"She's really good Charlie," Said Willy.

"Yeah she is," he agreed.

But then Willy heard something beautiful and sickeningly sweet. A slower duet between her and the boy. They sounded great together and could tell they made a connection. Charlie saw it too.

"Don't worry. Forget about it. And after the show do something nice and be a gentleman," Said Charlie.

Regular P.O.V.

Laura began to get scared… but then she saw the glass elevator. She looked around and behind her was Wonka and Charlie!

"We saw the show and you were great!" Greeted Mr. Wonka.

"Thanks," She said sleepily.

They all got into the elevator and she said, "I am so unbelievably tired. I am going to sleep during the journey home if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Said Wonka. "And if you want you can use me as a pillow."

She giggled. "Ok."

So he sat down and she laid down, resting her head on his leg. He stroked her head and soon she fell asleep.

"Charlie, are you sure she likes me?"

"Yes."

"But what about her and that Ollie boy? I could just see the sparks she had for him."

"Wonka, they're just friends. And even if she felt something for him, she would deny her feelings because of the distance. Girls don't like long distance relationships. They fall apart."

After a couple hours Laura was awakened by a jolt. She was still very tired.

"Do I have to walk?" She groaned.

"Not if you don't want to sweetheart," Replied Wonka.

He then gently picked her up bridal style. She nuzzled her head into his chest as he carried her to her room. She was enjoying his scent. They got to her room and he carefully took her through the door and placed her on her bed. He apologized that he had to depart to do some work. He left and she immediatly fell asleep. But a few hours later she was awoken as Mr. Wonka crawled into her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

He looked almost frightful, questioning what Charlie had been telling him. But then she scooted herself across the bed and laid her head on his chest and put her arms around him. He put one arm around her back and the other stroked her head. Laura was starting to question what she was doing. What if she got hurt again? She became fully awake as she rembered what had happened...

The summer after her Freshman year she had been walking with a friend that she'd known for a few years. He was best friends with her boyfriend. They were talking about him as it began to pour rain. Up ahead was a bridge. This boy suddenly seemed very impatient to get there. They finally did and they decided to wait out the rain. She wanted to watch the rain but he had other ideas... In the next few minutes he had raped her. And she ran. He chased after her but luckily she was faster and she lost him. She got out her cell phone and called her boyfriend, wanting to her sweet words and promises that he'd kill him. So she told him. But he wasn't at all sympathetic. He told her that he never really liked her and him and this boy were in a contest to see who could fuck her first. She cried all the way home and every night for a year.

Silent tears fell from her cheeks as she noticed that Wonka had stopped stroking her head and fell asleep. Slowly she did, too.


	6. Little Runaway

_**Thank you all very much again! Keep the reviews coming! 3**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charlie, Wonka or most of the factory. They are property of Tim Burton and Ronald Dahl. I own pretty much everything else.

She awoke the next morning to a bright sun. She opened her eyes and looked at her clock. It read 12:13. She noticed that Wonka was gone. She quickly got up and took a bath. Her muscles were sore from the intense moshing the night before. She then got dressed and went to the eatable room. No one was there. She went to the Bucket's house and knocked on the door. No answer. Everyone had left her. Saddened she got closer to the river and watched it churl. She lost her balance and fell, but she felt someone pull her up and into them.

"It's all right, I've got you."

She looked up to see Willy Wonka. He put his arms around her waist. She felt great emotion and she could tell he felt the same way too. But then she pushed him away. He looked back at her, hurt in his eyes.

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"I would never hurt you."

"Oh Willy, I want to believe that so bad but the last time I thought that..."

"What happened?" He said softly.

Soon she spilled what had happened on that day for the first time. By the end she was crying very hard into Wonka's chest as he held her, not sure of what to say.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

After a few minutes she was calmed down. He then left her after he told her that he had work to tend to. She went back to her room and played on her laptop for a couple hours. She then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

And in came Bucket. "Mr. Wonka wants everyone to meet him outside the eatable room in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Charlie then left and she shut down her computer and made her way through the winding halls. She was the last to join the group.

"Ok, now everyone follow me!" Said Mr. Wonka.

Everyone followed him through winding corridors until they came to the blue room.

"You all don't have to be here for this, but I just felt like you should. This machine is a Time Machine that is powered by bad candy! It freezes time everywhere except here. But the very second anyone leaves here, time starts up again! So now we can have more time before Charlie and Laura go back! Yipee!" He said.

They all stared as he went over to the machine, opened up a door and pulled a lever. He then turned back to them grinning. Laura didn't think it was real so she ran to her room and looked up her window. There were homeless children playing kickball, but one was stuck sliding into third. The ball was stuck in midair above some girl who was about to trip over a rock. This was truely amazing! She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd wished we'd be this way forever. Tell me lover, what will become of the others," said Mr. Wonka who motioned out the window, testing her knowledge.

"They will know nothing, and we need to be careful about what we say? We can't raise suspicion... And I'll tell you lover, I'd wished we'd be this way forever," Replied Laura.

Surprised at what she said she quickly walked out. She spent the rest of the evening wandering the halls while Wonka moped, wondering what he did wrong. Soon he dissappeared and Laura got lost and she didn't care. She came to a hallway where every door wasn't real, well except for one. She opened it and it led to another door. On a plaque on the door it said, "Song is a key to the soul. Sing what your heart feels and I may give you entry. Only the worthy, and those I see fit may gain entry." This was quite odd. Laura had to try this.

"She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. She finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willows, as the angels sang a whiskey lullaby."

Almost as soon as she was done, the door opened. She walked into a colorful room, the walls lined with bottles and had a plaque above them. There was a door at the far end of this room. There were a couple couches in the center. She went to the walls and read the bottles: Perfect Hair, Candy Body Parts, Magical Candy Friend... and one down on the end read: Eternal Life. She stared at it and lifted the bottle out of its spot. She heard the door open and she put the bottle down. Out came a ruffled looking Wonka, who stopped and stared at her.

"How did you get in here?" He questioned.

"I sang to the door, duh," Laura replied.

"Yes, but only people who would do good with certain power, have a great voice and sing a Whiskey Lullaby could get in here."

"Well I sang it, so I guess the other two are true..."

He began to think. She walked away from the bottles and plopped herself on one of the couches. The entire wall in front of her, the one that held the door she came in, was a giant fish tank! It had all sorts of fish in there, and some of them were probably made of candy. Wonka sat down on the other couch. He still didn't know what to do. Laura had been thinking long and hard all day. She had decided that Willy wouldn't hurt her. So she got off her couch and sat down next to Willy. He looked over surprised.

"Not mad at me anymore?" He asked.

"I wasn't mad. I was just scared. Well I was a little mad that you liked me so much," She said.

"Well it's kind of hard not to." Then silence ensued. Thinking, Laura decided to ask.

"What is this room?"

"Well... This is where I put my greatest potions. They actually do what they say. And that room back there is my own private room..."

"Ok."

"Now I'd be rather happy if we could quite talking about this. I never thought another human would get back here."

"Ok. I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry," Laura said. She got up. "Coming?"

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Laura exited the room. She had no clue how she got to where she was. She had opened both doors and outside the other one was the eatable room. She looked behind her and just saw the normal hallway leading to this room. She decided to not even question anything. So she went over to the Buckets. Just as she raised her hand to knock, Mrs. Bucket welcomed her in. There was a great meal in front of them. Everyone ate it and Wonka didn't show up. At the end Charlie asked to speak to Laura in his room.

"Do you like Mr. Wonka?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well he REALLY likes you, you know that?"

"Yes."

"I'm talking, he's liked you more than anyone. He warmed up to you very quickly and he's just treated you differently. And don't mind me in saying this, but I think you two would be perfect for each other. You two even look good together. And I think Laura Wonka has a nice ring to it."

Laura giggled. "Oh, so you want me to marry Mr. Wonka now? You can keep on dreaming Bucket. Maybe some day..."

There was a silence and Laura saw Wonka come in.

"Is Laura here?"

"Her and Charlie went off somewhere," answered Mrs. Bucket.

"Ok."

Then he left.

"See," Said Charlie. "He must really like you. You should go to him."

"Maybe I will later... Do you think it possible that I really stay here forever? That we stay stuck in time? I mean, the very second I go back to my house for the littlest thing I'll have to stay there for a while. And I will need to go back for some of my things."

"But you will be able to come back. But in your absence I'm sure Wonka'll be sad."

"Yeah, I guess. But I think I should leave soon before me and him get any closer. That's it, I'm leaving now."

And before Charlie could argue she ran off to her room. She threw some things in a bag and went to one of the elevators. She hopped in and flew off. Before she was out of the room she saw Wonka run in.


End file.
